cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soon™
This article should be tagged as "Work in Progress." I'm kinda new. Not sure how to do that.--GreyDog 11:10, 16 May 2007 (EDT) I think this is hilarious to have an article about Soon™. :P - Snorii 12:06, 25 June 2006 (PDT) :But keep a section with the BBCode in it, that's why I made this article, so I could quickly copy/paste the code and the trademark symbol back over to the forums.--Konoko 12:19, 25 June 2006 (PDT) O_O *tail twitches alot* --Sleepy Kitty 23:12, 25 June 2006 (PDT) Hmmm... Maybe document some of the other in-jokes, like Acendent-O's, Kill Skuls, Lesbian Hellions, and the ever popular Unique Dragon :) --StarGeek 13:46, 1 July 2006 (PDT) :I like that idea. - Snorii 13:52, 1 July 2006 (PDT) :: unfortuneately, my link to the Lesbian Hellion pic died. Luckily, I found someone on Protector who knows the kid and is getting me a fresh screenshot . I only have one qualm, and that is that I'd like to limit this to stuff that has gained at least some iota of "officialness." I don't want players to start filling up the wiki with articles on inside jokes amongst themselves. So far, I haven't seen anything (Soon™ is used by the devs, Ascendent-O's has become an in-game reference, etc.), but I just want to be careful. Oh, and great job on digging this stuff up! I had never seen the Ascendant thing before, so the NPC's reference to Ascendant was lost on me. --TonyV 05:33, 2 July 2006 (PDT) :I certainly agree with that. I know that the Devs have acknowledged Kill Skuls, Ascendent-O's, and Soon™ is their own creation. I think they have acknowledged Jerk-Hacking and Gone to the Americans of UniqueDragon... I think he at least won favorite poster for the first anniversary. But, like you say, I don't think this is a place for inside jokes for players. If there is some official reference (especially in-game like Kill Skuls) then I think it is a good idea. For jokes that only my Super Group references, then that doesn't belong here. - Snorii 05:46, 2 July 2006 (PDT) :: I definately agree about not adding random jokes that only a select group would know about. I was mostly thinking about things that get a reference on the CoH boards. So, would the Lesbian Hellions thing be out? :: This also got me thinking, would an article on Cimmeron, Protector's official mascot be out of place? --StarGeek 12:03, 2 July 2006 (PDT) Alternate/Convoluted Soon™ : ALT+0091 ALT+0098 ALT+0093 ALT+0083 ALT+0111 ALT+0111 ALT+0110 ALT+0153 ALT+0091 ALT+0047 ALT+0098 ALT+0093 : bSoon™/b : bSoon™/b : url=http://paragonwiki.com/wiki/index.php/SoonSoon™/url Deletion? This article is tagged for deletion. I have a lingering suspicion that if it gets deleted, either someone will complain or someone will just re-create it. So, before I delete it, I'd like to bump it's talk page in hopes that someone might turn it into an actual article. :) If that doesn't happen and nobody speaks up on its behalf, I'll go ahead and delete it eventually. Assuming nobody else beats me to it. -- Sekoia 08:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) o.o the only reason I can see for this needing deletion is that it isn't quite right, it should be Soon™ --Sleepy Kitty 08:15, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :o.o;; apparently, ™ is a valid wiki title character. who knew? --Sleepy Kitty 08:16, 4 February 2008 (UTC) : Well, I think the primary reason in favor for deleting it is that it's not an article. It's a one-word joke. And if you're not familiar with the forums, it could be a very confusing one-word joke. If it gets kept, I'd rather see someone actually add something to the article explaining what the big hullabaloo is over the word. An article explaining Soon™ and its history in the CoH community seems far more useful than a joke. -- Sekoia 14:06, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Finally I've searched a lot of dev posts trying to find where they use Soon™ and came up empty-handed even though I knew they existed, well, Castle did it today - Hooray! - Snorii 22:06, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :o.o the saying goes back to issue 1. I believe statesman is at fault, he used it alot back then, and ppl started adding the TM. The actual Soon™ wasn't used by a dev till around late 2006, and usually only rarely.. I think the comm reps have used the tm version more often..--Sleepy Kitty 09:01, 28 February 2008 (UTC)